


Difficult

by RazzGamer5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd P.O.V., Alphys P.O.V., Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, OOC alphys (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: It's hard to find the will to wake up, on some days.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm still procrastinating on all those a3! wips but hey hi hello what's up more ut content,,, enjoy!!
> 
> also this is in alphys p.o.v.!!! and no specific warnings but this fic deals with p negative emotions so if you don't want that then this might not be for you!! stay safe

Some days it’s really hard to wake up.

There’s just something about having to carry yourself out of bed and through the day that makes you feel like dying. Sometimes, like right now for example, you can’t find a reason to get up. Not a single one. It all seems…pointless. It seems like you have every reason to give up, so you do. You bury your face in your pillow and let the tears flow. Crying doesn’t help, not really. People say that it does, that it’s supposed to make you feel better, but now it’s just making you feel even more hopeless than before. 

Well, you don’t cry for long anyway. It only takes a few moments until you run out of tears. Then, you simply lay in your bed feeling empty, with your eyes glued to the ceiling again. 

You try thinking of things that you like that make you happy; your friends, your favorite anime, et cetera… But you don’t even have the willpower to do that. And so you continue to lay in your bed, almost lifeless.

What seems like an eternity passes, until you hear a notification sound near you. You reach, with what little energy you have, your phone on the bed stand. There’s a few messages from Undyne:

“HEY NERD!!!!!!

paps and i are at the library right now!! 

(pap says hi!!!!!!!!!)

we wanted to bring you along with us but...you weren’t awake at the time..

but anyways i just found this manga that looks really cool.. we should totally read it together later, al! 

i just KNOW you’d like it!

<3”

A photo of Undyne and Papyrus at the library, making weird faces is attached to the messages. You find yourself smiling a little, chuckling at the two dorks’ shenanigans. After staring at the picture a little longer, you decide to get up.

It’s not easy, but you do it anyway, because you realize you  _ do  _ have something to live for. 

Or rather, someone.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ^^
> 
> sorry if alphys seemed out of character i might've not been the best lasfdjkald with characterization


End file.
